Archiv/2017/01
link=Community-Portal|center Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu der wohl frostigsten Ausgabe der Community-News. Wir hoffen, ihr seid alle gut in das neue Jahr gerutscht! Der Februar steht schon in den Startlöchern und so wird es höchste Zeit, den ersten Monat im Jahr 2017 Revue passieren zu lassen. Freut euch auf Nachwuchs bei Fandom, lesenswerte Blogs und ein neues Schild für unseren Bauernhof. Zusätzlich warten noch einige Geburtstagskinder aus dem Januar auf ihre Geschenke, wie wäre es z. B. mit unserem Buch des Monats? Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Das war im Januar so los Wie ihr vielleicht schon mitbekommen habt, gibt es Zuwachs bei Fandom! Meike aka XXaMBushXx ist seit diesem Monat Teil des Community-Development-Teams und dabei vor allem für die Gaming-Wikis zuständig. Als eine der ersten Amtshandlungen stellte sie sich uns vor. Außerdem hat sie sich gleich ihren ersten Projekten gewidmet: So hat sie mit Unterstützung von Spinelli313, Springeufel und ElBosso das Resident Evil Wiki auf die Ankunft von Resident Evil 7: Biohazard vorbereitet und auch einen Blog darüber geschrieben. Aktuell werkelt sie mit ElBossos Unterstützung am Horizon: Zero Dawn Wiki. Spinelli hat unterdessen, wie immer, an einigen Serien-, und Film-Wikis gearbeitet. Darunter vor allem das Wiki zum Dschungelcamp, das Shades of Grey Wiki und das Big Bang Theory Wiki. Außerdem hat sie uns fleißig mit Blogs versorgt (dazu später mehr). Bosso ist in diesem Monat dazu gekommen, sich um den Sieger des Fantasy Food Fights 2016, den Lavakeks aus Pokémon, zu kümmern. Wie immer hat er den Prozess gefilmt und das Video mit dem Rezept und dazugehörigen Informationen veröffentlicht. Den fertigen Beitrag findet ihr hier: Fantasy Food Fight 2016 - Zubereitung des Siegers: Lavakekse aus Pokémon. Technische Neuerungen Nach einer längeren Pause von technischen Updates, wurde in der zweiten richtigen Januar-Woche den Bugs & Fehlerteufelchen wieder der Krieg erklärt: *Der VisualEditor hat einige Verbesserungen und Änderungen erhalten; unter Anderem wurde das Hinzufügen von Bildern in Infoboxen und Artikeln vereinfacht und unangemeldete Benutzer erhalten nun Informationen über für sie eingeschränkte Funktionen. *Admins und Moderatoren können Beiträge in den Diskussionen nun ohne Zeitlimit bearbeiten. Von ihnen bearbeitete Beiträge werden entsprechend markiert. *Die Diskussionen haben eine Insights-Funktion bekommen, mit der Admins und Moderatoren bestimmte Statistiken und Informationen abrufen können. Mehr dazu erfährst du im Forum. Mehr erfahren... Blog-Highlights Weihnachts-Community-Projekt Nachdem alle den Jahreswechsel unbeschadet überlebt hatten, hat sich SpacePucky die Zeit genommen, ein Fazit über das Weihnachts-Community-Projekt zu ziehen. Alle lobten die Zusammenarbeit und freuten sich über die Plattform, auf der sich Benutzer aus den unterschiedlichsten Wikis austoben konnten: Unser Weihnachts-Community-Projekt: Fazit. Werbung, Werbung, Werbung In ihrer dreiteiligen Blogreihe präsentiert uns Mira Laime, wie Werbung auf Fandom funktioniert und wieso es so wichtig ist, die Qualität ständig zu verbessern: Bessere Werbeanzeigen: Was wir bis jetzt geschafft haben. Winterfilme 2017 - Teil 2 Unsere popcornsüchtige Spinelli313 hat uns wieder mit viel Stoff aus der Kinolandschaft versorgt. In ihrem bunten Potpourri aus Trash und Blockbustern präsentierte sie uns Oskarkandidaten mit Zucchinis in einer goldenen Himbeersoße: Winterfilme 2017 - Teil 2. Nintendo Switch Spinelli313 hatte die Möglichkeit, ein Hands-on-Event für die neue Konsole „Nintendo Switch“ zu besuchen und schildert uns, was es sich damit auf sich hat und was ihr Eindruck der neuen Konsole ist: Hands-on: Nintendo Switch. Erstes Mitarbeiter-Interview Im Herbst des letzten Jahres wurde in einer Sprechstunde angemerkt, dass einige Benutzer mehr über die Mitarbeiter erfahren möchten. Es kam die Idee auf, es als eine Art Interview mit Fragen der Community zu gestalten. Daraufhin wurden im Forum Fragen gesammelt. Jetzt war es endlich so weit und das erste Interview mit Spinelli313 wurde veröffentlicht: Mitarbeiter-Interview: Spinelli313! Auf dem Fandom-Bauernhof: Besucher Das neue Jahr hat begonnen und eine leichte Decke aus Schnee liegt noch über dem gesamten Bauernhof von Bauer Wik. Die meisten Tiere verbringen ihre Zeit lieber im Stall. Da gibt es Stroh und genügend zu fressen und kaum einer hat Lust, auch nur einen Huf vor die Tür zu setzen. Bauer Wik nutzt die Zeit, um seinen Hof auf Vordermann zu bringen, kaputte Geräte zu reparieren und ein neues Schild zu bauen. Letztes Jahr hatte er nur einen kleinen Wegweiser, der zu seinem Bauernhof zeigte, weshalb er beschlossen hat, in diesem Jahr noch mehr Werbung für seinen Hof und seine Tiere zu machen. Er hofft, dass dadurch mehr Besucher vorbeikommen, die seine Tiere bestaunen und vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit in seinem Hofladen kaufen. Da er noch keine genaue Idee hat, was er denn alles auf das Schild malen soll, geht er in den Stall und befragt seine Tiere. Fred der Pfau sagt zu ihm, dass es schön bunt sein soll, er sei schließlich das beste Beispiel dafür, wie gut viele bunte Farben auf andere Leute wirken und hat damit sehr gute Erfahrungen gesammelt. „Ach was!“, erwidert Benny, der Bulle, „Es muss Größe und Stärke ausstrahlen, wie meine Hörner. DAS wollen die Menschen sehen.“ „Also man braucht keine bunten oder großen Schilder“, ruft die kleine Maus Max von einem Balken herab. „Wenn wir einen tollen Platz gefunden haben, an dem es viel zu fressen gibt, dann sagen wir es unseren Freunden und die sagen es wiederum ihren Freunden und das geht dann immer weiter, bis wir ganz viele sind.“ Bauer Wik nickt und sagt: „Ich finde, jeder von euch hat sehr gute Argumente. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir versuchen, alle Vorschläge zu einem großen Ganzen zu vereinen?“. „Au ja!“, schreien alle Tiere zusammen und so machen Sie sich gemeinsam an die Arbeit, ein schönes Schild zu entwerfen. Bei Fandom ist es ähnlich: Was nützt ein ganz toll gestaltetes Wiki, wenn niemand vorbeikommt, um es sich anzusehen? Ebenso können sich hunderte Inhalte, ohne eine ansprechendes Design negativ auf eure Besucherzahlen auswirken. right Ihr merkt also schon, dass es die Mischung macht. Bevor ihr euch zu sehr in der Gestaltung eures Wikis verliert, solltet ihr Inhalte erschaffen. Je mehr Inhalte ihr habt, desto eher wird eine Suchmaschine auf euch und euer Wiki aufmerksam und schlägt es anderen Menschen vor. Achtet gleich am Anfang darauf, eine sinnvolle Struktur anzulegen, die jeder versteht und umsetzen kann. Fragt Freunde, Verbündete oder Mitstreiter, die eure Passion zu eurem Wiki-Thema teilen, ob sie euch unterstützen wollen. Dafür können auch Foren oder Chats helfen, wobei ihr stets darauf achten solltet, dass sich keiner genervt fühlt. Wenn ihr Mitstreiter gefunden habt, müsst ihr für Unterhaltung sorgen. Jeder möchte Spaß haben, bei dem was er tut und das definiert jeder anders. Der eine ist ein Schreiberling, der andere bastelt lieber in Quellcodes und der nächste schmückt vorhandene Seiten mit Bildern aus oder macht sie grafisch ansprechender. Gerade in der Anfangszeit kann es echt deprimierend sein, wenn man sich wie ein Einzelkämpfer fühlt. Aber es ist Durchhalten angesagt. Gründet Seiten auf den sozialen Netzwerken und ladet eure Freunde ein, die Seite zu abonnieren. Je mehr Leute eine Seite markieren, desto größer ist auch der Radius, in dem die Seite und somit euer Wiki mit seinen Inhalten bekannt werden kann. Achtet darauf, dass ihr den Besuchern etwas bietet. Spannende Inhalte und Informationen sind das A und O, aber auch auf die Verpackung kommt es an. Je nach Thema könnt ihr durch die verschiedenen Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten euer Publikum direkt ansprechen. Sollten all eure Bemühungen nicht den gewünschten Erfolg bringen, könnt ihr euch auch zusätzliche Hilfe und Unterstützung holen. Die Leute vom Community-Development-Team können euch bei der Gestaltung eures Wikis helfen. Das Admin-Mentor-Programm beherbergt erfahrene Benutzer, die euch mit der notwendigen Geduld Vorgänge und Funktionen erklären und euch auch bei sozialen Fragen unterstützend und vor allem deeskalierend zur Seite stehen. Die dritte Gruppe sind die Portabilitäts-Pioniere, die euch bei Problemen mit euren Infoboxen und der plattformunabhängigen Gestaltung eurer Inhalte unter die Arme greifen. Zusätzlich gibt es hunderte begeisterter Nutzer, die euch auch im Forum der Community Deutschland sehr schnell Antworten auf eure Fragen geben. Zusätzlich könnt ihr einen Spotlight-Antrag stellen oder die Fandom-Mitarbeiter fragen, ob sie euch bei einem Gewinnspiel oder ähnlichem Projekt unterstützen können. Ihr seht also, dass ihr nie so allein seid, wie man sich vielleicht gerade fühlt, man muss nur seinen Stall verlassen und einen Schritt vor die Tür setzen. Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Rückblick Januar= Rückblick Januar * 20. Januar 2017: Urban Empire * 24. Januar 2017: Resident Evil 7 Biohazard Resident Evil Wiki * 26. Januar 2017: Tales of Berseria * 30. Januar 2017: Hitman Season 1 Hitman-Wiki |-| Vorschau Februar= Vorschau Februar * 14. Februar 2017: For Honor * 14. Februar 2017: Sniper Elite 4 * 21. Februar 2017: Halo Wars 2 Serien / TV-Shows Rückblick Januar= Rückblick Januar * 02. Januar 2017: The Big Band Theory Staffel 10 startet auf ProSieben Big Bang Theory-Wiki * 04. Januar 2017: Another Period Staffel 1 beginnt auf Comedy Central !SERIENSTART! * 04. Januar 2017: Limitless Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! Limitless Wiki * 04. Januar 2017: Major Crimes Staffel 5 startet auf VOX * 04. Januar 2017: The Odd Couple Staffel 2 startet auf ProSieben * 05. Januar 2017: Der Lehrer Staffel 5 startet auf RTL * 05. Januar 2017: Magda macht das Schon! Staffel 1 startet auf RTL !SERIENSTART! * 05. Januar 2017: Reign Staffel 3 startet auf Sixx * 05. Januar 2017: Salem Staffel 2 startet auf Sixx * 12. Januar 2017: Beauty & The Beast Staffel 4 startet auf Sixx * 19. Januar 2017: Criminal Minds Staffel 12 startet auf Sat.1 Criminal Mindes-Wiki * 19. Januar 2017: Fortitude Staffel 1 startet auf arte !SERIENSTART! * 23. Januar 2017: NCIS: Los Angeles Staffel 8 startet auf Sat.1 NCIS-Wiki * 25. Januar 2017: Scorpion Staffel 3 startet auf ProSieben FUN Scorpion-Wiki * 28. Januar 2017: Fresh Off the Boat Forsetzung von Staffel 2 startet auf ProSieben * 30. Januar 2017: 2 Broke Girls Staffel 6 startet auf ProSieben * 31. Januar 2017: Outcast Staffel 1 startet auf ZDFneo !SERIENSTART! * 31. Januar 2017: Wayward Pines Staffel 1 startet auf ZDFneo !SERIENSTART! * 31. Januar 2017: Person of Interest Staffel 5 startet auf RTL |-| Vorschau Februar= Vorschau Februar * 01. Februar 2017: Lucifer Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! * 02. Februar 2017: Blindspot Staffel 2 startet auf Sat.1 * 06. Februar 2017: Lethal Weapon Staffel 1 startet auf Sat.1 !SERIENSTART! * 08. Februar 2017: Seraph of the End Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben MAXX !SERIENSTART! * 22. Februar 2017: Death Note Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben MAXX !SERIENSTART! * 22. Februar 2017: Psycho-Pass Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben MAXX !SERIENSTART! Filme Rückblick Januar= Rückblick Januar * 05. Januar 2017: Kinostart Passengers * 12. Januar 2017: Kinostart Bob, der Streuner * 12. Januar 2017: Kinostart Die Hollars - Eine Wahnsinnsfamilie * 12. Januar 2017: Kinostart Mr. Church * 12. Januar 2017: Kinostart The Great Wall * 19. Januar 2017: Kinostart Ritter Rost 2 - Das Schrottkomplott * 19. Januar 2017: Kinostart xXx 3: Die Rückkehr des Xander Cage * 26. Januar 2017: Kinostart Resident Evil 6: The Final Chapter Resident Evil-Wiki * 26. Januar 2017: Kinostart Split * 26. Januar 2017: Kinostart Wendy - Der Film |-| Vorschau Februar= Vorschau Februar * 02. Februar 2017: Kinostart Timm Thaler oder das verkaufte Lachen * 02. Februar 2017: Kinostart Volt * 02. Februar 2017: Kinostart Rings * 09. Februar 2017: Kinostart The LEGO Batman Movie * 09. Februar 2017: Kinostart Madame Christine und ihre unerwarteten Gäste * 09. Februar 2017: Kinostart Fifty Shades of Grey - Gefährliche Liebe * 16. Februar 2017: Kinostart John Wick - Kapitel 2 * 16. Februar 2017: Kinostart Die Jones - Spione von nebenan * 16. Februar 2017: Kinostart Mein Leben als Zucchini * 23. Februar 2017: Kinostart Offline - Das Leben ist kein Bonuslevel * 23. Februar 2017: Kinostart Bibi & Tina - Tohuwabohu total Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Moviepedia. Buch des Monats thumb|150px|left|link=w:c:buecher:Charlie Bone und das Geheimnis der sprechenden BilderCharlie Bone und das Geheimnis der sprechenden Bilder Charlie Bone ist ein ganz normaler Junge. Zumindest glaubt er das, bis eines Tages ein Foto zu ihm spricht. Grandma Bone freut sich: Ihr Enkel Charlie ist im Besitz einer magischen Gabe! Sie schickt ihn auf die Bloor-Akademie, eine Schule für sonderbegabte Kinder. Hier begegnet Charlie seinen neuen Freunden, Olivia und Fidelio, seinem ärgsten Widersacher, dem zwielichtigen Sohn des Direktors, und einem sehr großen Geheimnis ... Weiterlesen … • Abstimmung für das nächste Buch des Monats Skript-Vorstellung Eines der wohl populärsten Skripte auf Fandom ist „'ChatHacks'“. Es bietet einige Funktionen für den Chat, wie z. B. einen AFK- und Clear-Button sowie „Ping phrases“, mit denen bestimmte (benutzerdefinierte) Ausdrücke durch eine Färbung und einen Hinweiston hervorgehoben werden, wenn sie jemand schreibt. Mit dem AFK-Button kann man sich als „abwesend“ markieren bzw. die Markierung entfernen. Außerdem beinhalten die ChatHacks noch eine Reihe weiterer Befehle. Eine Beschreibung des Skripts sowie die Installationsbeschreibung findest du im DEV-Wiki. Geburtstage Die Geburtstags-Wikis diesen Monat: Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Das war es auch schon wieder mit der ersten Ausgabe 2017. Wünsche für zukünftige Ausgaben, Anregungen oder einfach nur einen netten Gruß, könnt ihr, wie immer gern, einfach in den Kommentaren hinterlassen. ----